Headache
by Ambiguous Rose
Summary: Everything froze for a split second, and then Hichigo jumped on Ichigo, and pinned his arms to the ground. “Interesting position, eh King?” he asked. IchiHichi Shounen ai. Sorta


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Stop thinkin' I do. **

**A/N: The blame- I mean, heh, heh, credit for this story goes to all the good IchiHichi writers who made me want to write one myself. It also goes to my friends who read the unfinished first draft of this and laughed. They were shocked I was writing this. Hell, I'm shocked I'm writing this. I had promised myself I wouldn't write shounen ai, and I am. It's sorta like my Dramione story that I posted a few weeks ago.**

**For my strange, recently acquired writing habits I shall do as my one friend does, and BLAME SOCIETY!!!**

**_-Frowns at previous comments-_ Eh… I'm done. Now enjoy this strange, demented, sadistic humor/romance/pointless story thing that has wormed its way out of my mind and onto paper. And review!**

* * *

**_Headache_**

The brightness of the sunlight leaked in through the window. Kurosaki Ichigo's headache was so horrible that he made no moved to shut the blind or block out the light except to put up his arm weakly. He groaned. "Nehh…."

"_Awww, poor King."_

Ichigo swatted at the air like the voice was a solid form that he could knock away. "Nnngg…" he moaned.

"_Wha's the matter with ya King?"_

"Gnng…go 'way," Ichigo muttered. That stupid Hollow was only succeeding in making his headache worse. "Hnng."

"_You're making funny noises King… Are ya sick?"_

Ichigo didn't respond. He simply rolled over and pushed his face into his pillow. He groaned again.

The Hollow chuckled again, and then Ichigo became aware that his pillow seemed to have become hard. "'Ello King," his Hollow drawled.

Ichigo bolted straight upright. "What! How the hell did I get in here?" he demanded.

"Yer pain's gone, ain't it King?"

Ichigo blinked in surprise. "Eh…" now that he thought about it, it was.

Hichigo grinned. "Yep!" he said happily. "Ya don't feel any pain you feel out there, in here, and out there…in here…" he frowned, trailing off.

Ichigo started at him strangely. "Say what?" he asked. "You're acting weird."

Hichigo shrugged, but in a kind of agitated way. "Whad'daya mean?" he asked.

"I dunno…" Ichigo muttered. "You're acting…jittery, I guess you could say.. .What?" he sighed, exasperated. "Do you want to fight or something?"

"Not quite," a sly grin appeared on Hichigo's face.

"Ehh… then what?" Ichigo asked. A shiver went down his spin; despite his confusion, this conversation felt…off.

"A fight sounds good, King… but I don't think you know the kind I quite want to have…"

"With swords, you mean…I hope," Ichigo answered.

"I got a better idea, King."

Everything froze for a split second, and then Hichigo jumped on Ichigo, and pinned his arms to the ground. "Interesting position, eh King?" he asked.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo demanded, struggling vehemently against the Hollow's grip, trying to break it.

"Oh c'mon King," Hichigo grinned. "Aren't'cha comfy?"

"Get…the…hell…off…me!" Ichigo shouted.

The grin on Hichigo's face continued to remain in place. "An' why should I?" he asked.

"Because I said so!" Ichigo growled angrily.

"Nah. I think I'm good," the Hollow answered easily, his face descending closer and closer to Ichigo's.

Ichigo twisted in an attempt to shake off the Hollow. "Get. Off. Me. N-mphff-" the last word was cut off as Hichigo pressed his lips to the orange haired hybrid's.

Ichigo bristled, and twisted his head sufficiently enough that their mouths separated. "What the HELL!" he shouted.

Hichigo leered down at him. "Oh c'mon King, you're telling me ya didn't like that?" he asked.

"HELL NO! What the hell did you think you were-"

Again the Hollow pressed his lips to Ichigo's. This time though, Ichigo's shock was more encompassing and it made him freeze his frenzied movements. His mind went blank for a mere second before half of it screamed at him to remove Hichigo from his mouth and person and the other half shouted for more.

After about a minute, Hichigo pulled back, taking a deep breath and sat up. Even though the restraints that had been binding his had been removed, Ichigo didn't.

"Aww….c'mon King. It wasn't _that _bad, was it?"

Ichigo sat up slowly, his mind still attempting to decipher exactly what had happened.

"Come _on _King," the Hollow moaned. "Say sumthin'."

"Neh…nyeh…" Ichigo was making nonsensical sounds.

Hichigo grinned. "Yer makin' funny noises again, King. Maybe you'd best go back."

It took a split second and then Ichigo was gasping for air. He had almost suffocated himself with his pillow.

When his breath had returned, the previous events hit him full force. "The..hell.." he whispered, touching his lips.

'_Well, on the bright side,'_ Ichigo thought, _'at lease my headache is gone.'_

END

**A/N: Scary!!!!! –hides- Review please.**


End file.
